Upside Down
by Cartmansbaby
Summary: With parties, crushs, bfgfs, sleep overs, friendships, dances, dinners, killings, hauntings, holidays, carnivals, dates, and much more the kids of South Park (and the newcomers from...West Park?) Are always kept busy one way or another! 3 My new one


Let's Fighting Love

Carman Ericson slammed her locker closed and hurriedly ran down the hall and into her home room class room.

"Carman," her teacher, Mr. Garrison said slowly, "How very nice of you to join us."

Carman just smirked at him and took her seat on the other side of Wendy Testaburger.

"Well, now that we're all here we can start the day's lesson," Mr. Garrison turned his back on the class and began to write something on the chalk board.

Carman looked down on her desk and found a note. She carefully unfolded it in her lap and read,

"Hi from Cartman"

Carman smiled. She had a huge crush on Eric Cartman. Everyone else totally misunderstood her feelings for him. He was different and that was what Carman liked about him. She was upset though, because she didn't think he liked her "that way" at all. She had spent a lot of time with him at the summer camp everyone was sent to over the summer, but still she was not sure. Wendy and Denise had persuaded Cartman's friends, Stan Marsh and Kyle Brofloski to talk to her. They told Carman that Eric had never had a girl friend and probably had no idea what was going on. Carman wanted to tell him. But...what if he _still _didn't like her???

Later on that day at lunch, Carman was staring absentmindedly over at Cartman.

"So Carman..." began Bebe, a friend of Wendy's, "Wendy and Denise tell me you have a crush on...Cartman?"

Carman snapped back to attention and stared at Bebe, "What's it to you?" she snapped.

Carman did not particularly like Bebe.

"Nothing...I just...I just..." Bebe laughed, "Thought it was funny that's all!"

Denise slammed her lunch tray on the table and sat down across from Carman.

"I am fucking sick and tired of you and fat ass!!! Just ask him out already!!!" Denise yelled angrily.

Carman smiled.

"For once in your sad, stupid life Denise, you're right. I will ask him out...but I'll make you a deal," Carman said.

"A deal?"

Carman nodded, "Twenty bucks says he likes me too."

Denise smiled and shook Carman's hand, "You're on gal."

"Hey Denise," spoke up Wendy, "What about you and...Craig?"

Denise shook her head, "So last month Wendy! I like Kyle again!"

"So why don't you ask him out?" Carman asked.

Denise glared at her, "At least I don't obsess over him like you do with Cartman!"

Carman smiled and looked over at Cartman, to her surprise he was looking at her too. She waved to him and he awkwardly waved back while Stan, Kyle, and her cousin Jeff laughed at him.

"Eric!" Carman called. She ran up and grabbed him by the arm. He turned around and looked confused.

"Why hello there Carman," said Cartman.

Carman blushed and let go of his arm.

"Um...Eric? There was something I wanted to tell you..." Carman looked down at her feet.

"What? I ain't got all day, Terrance and Philip is on soon!!" Cartman said.

Carman looked up at Cartman, "I...I have to tell you...that I like you. Yeah, I have a crush on you...so yeah...I like you. A lot," Carman added, smiling and blushing at Cartman.

A huge grin spread across Cartman's face, "Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeet," he murmured softly. The next thing she knew, Cartman was hugging Carman.

After a few moments he let go and looked at Carman, "I...uh...I like you too!" he cried.

Carman laughed and then, "I just got twenty dollars!!" she and Cartman yelled at the same time. Then Carman laughed again.

"I bet Denise twenty dollars that you liked me!" Carman told Cartman excitedly.

"Me too," said Cartman, "Well...except I bet Kyle!"

"Both of them Jews owe us," Carman said, "Come on, let's go get our twenty dollars."

Carman grabbed Cartman's hand and they held hands and walked over to the apartment building first.

"Hey Jew bag!!" Carman screamed, "You owe me twenty dollars!!!"

Denise appeared at the apartment building door, "WHAT?! He actually likes you?!" she screamed.

Cartman nodded.

"God damn you guys!" Denise scowled and gave Carman a twenty dollar bill.

Next, they went to Kyle's.

Cartman banged on Kyle's front door, "Open up you dumb ass Jew!" he shouted.

Kyle opened the door, looking irritable then he noticed Carman and Cartman holding hands.

"What?! You two are together?!" Kyle cried.

"Yes Kyle," Cartman said calmly, "I have a girl friend and YOU DON'T!! HA HA!"

Kyle frowned and forked over the twenty dollars, "I hope you and fat ass have a good life together," he mumbled to Carman.

Carman and Cartman walked away from Kyle's house together hand and hand.

"So...you will go out with me?" Carman asked Cartman.

"Uh yeah," Cartman replied, "Now can we go get something to eat?"

"How about Shakey's?"

"NICE!"

"Did you hear Bebe? Cartman and Carman _are _going out!" Wendy said excitedly to Bebe.

"Are you serious?" cried Bebe, "They really are?"

"Yes!!"

"Ohmigod! Crap, here she comes now!" Bebe said softly, she turned back to her locker as Carman walked over to them, her locker was right next to Bebe's.

"So...Carman, we heard the news," said Bebe.

Carman smiled at her, "Oh really? It's great isn't it?" then she sighed, "Ah, I just love Eric."

Wendy and Bebe burst out laughing.

"You don't know what you're doing!" laughed Wendy and she and Bebe took off down the school hallway, laughing their asses off.

Carman just stared at them in utter disbelief. What was so wrong about her and Cartman?

"I got a girl friend and you don't, I got a girl friend and you don't, I got a girl friend and you don't," chanted Cartman that day at lunch.

"Will you just SHUT UP Cartman?!" yelled Kyle.

"Yeah dude, shut the hell up," added Jeff, "My cousin is nothing special."

"HAH! She's a hell of a lot hotter than Stan's girl friend!" laughed Cartman.

"Shut up Cartman, you have no idea what it's like to have a girl friend!" said Stan, "Me and Wendy have been going out for a long time."

"Well I'm sure me and Carman will be too," Cartman said.

"Let's put a bet on it," Jeff murmured to Kyle.

After school that day, Carman and Cartman were over at Cartman's on the couch and they were watching TV. Carman was laying down with her head in Cartman's lap while he ate popcorn.

"Eric, we should do something," suggested Carman.

"What are you saying?" Cartman looked at her. He was hoping they could make out...

Carman sat up, "Let's go somewhere."

"Hey! I know where we could go!!" Cartman cried happily.

That night, Denise, Kyle, Stan, Wendy, Butters, Cartman, Carman, Kenny, and Jeff arrived at Raisin's.

"The food here is the best!!" Cartman exclaimed happily as they were standing outside.

Denise looked skeptical about the place, "I don't know...I've never been here before..."

Kyle smiled, "This place is pretty cool."

They stepped inside and were greeted by a blonde girl their age wearing lots of make up, orange short shorts, and a tank top that read "Raisin's" on it.

"Hi! Welcome to Raisin's!" she greeted them brightly.

"Hel-lo," Jeff went over to her and put his arm around her.

"Nine of you?" the girl asked.

"Uh yeah," replied Kyle.

"Oh...I don't like this place," stammered Butters, "What if I see my old girl friend?"

"Old girl friend?" Denise looked over at Butters as Mercedes led them over to a table that seated all nine of them.

"Y-yeah...I went out w-with a girl who works here, her name is L-L-Lexus," Butters explained.

"Whoa, smooth Butters," teased Denise.

(Seating order: Jeff, Denise, Butters, and Kenny-other side of the table: Carman, Cartman, Stan, Wendy, Kyle is sitting at an extra chair at the end of the table.)

"Call me later!" Jeff shouted after Mercedes when she had walked away from the table.

"J-J-Jesus Christ! She's here! L-Lexus is here!" stammered Butters, looking wildly around.

"Butters, settle down you dip shit!" Denise yelled at him, irritated he was acting a bit like Tweek.

"Hi there everybody!" a cheerful voice interrupted Butters worries.

Everybody looked up and found their waitress, a girl their age with very brown hair in two pigtails and wearing the usual Raisin's uniform.

"Whoa," said Jeff loudly, "What's your name?"

The Raisin's girl giggled, "I'm Miada, so what would you guys like?"

"You in my pants!" cried Kenny, but it was a little hard to tell what he said.

"Huh? What did he say?" Miada looked at him confused.

"Nothing! Kenny said nothing," said Stan quickly.

"Yeah we'll get...um...everything!" ordered Cartman, the menu unfolded in front of him.

"Everything?!" cried Denise, "How are we going to pay for all of this?"

"Fat ass should! It was his idea to come here," suggested Stan.

"Stan," said Wendy, "This place sucks!"

"Uh...yeah," Denise said slowly, she got up from her chair and Wendy followed.

"Hey!" cried Carman, "Where are you two going?! You can't leave me here with them!"

"Um...and why not?" asked Denise.

"Yeah!" added Wendy.

Carman sighed and settled back into her seat, "I guess I'll just stay here with Eric..."

Denise smiled evilly, "Have a good time!" She called as she went out the front door. Wendy followed her.

"Call me later Stan!" Wendy screamed angrily.

"Hey Wendy looks mad dude," Kyle pointed out to Stan.

"Yeah, I better go see what's wrong. See you guys later," Stan said and he got up and followed Wendy out the doors.

So Cartman, Carman, Kenny, Butters, Jeff, and Kyle were the only ones left.

Cartman put his arm around Carman and smiled, "Having fun?" he asked her, a big grin on his face.

Carman blushed and looked around, "I guess so...this place is uh..."

Before she could continue, Miada came back to their table carrying a tray of glasses of water. She passed them out.

"Hey, where did everyone else go?" Miada asked.

"They...uh left," replied Kyle.

"I have no idea why," Cartman added.

Miada smiled, "You guys are awesome! I like you guys!"

Jeff just grinned at her, "So...can I buy you a drink?"

"Oh sure, that'd be great you cutie!" Miada replied. She winked at Jeff before she walked away.

"Isn't she awesome?" Jeff asked no one in particular.

"W-what if Lexus sees me?" Butters spoke up.

"Where is this Lexus girl Butters?" Carman asked him.

"O-over there!" Butters shakily pointed to a Raisin's girl with pretty brown hair and high lights.

"Well...what's the matter Butters?" Carman asked.

"S-she dumped me!" Butters answered.

Carman rolled her eyes and turned back to Cartman, "Do you want to go outside?"

"Wait! What about the food?" Cartman cried.

"It'll be here when we get back," said Carman, tugging Cartman on the arm and they went out front of Raisin's.

"Why did you want to come out here?" Cartman asked Carman.

"Butters was kinda annoying me...and Jeff too," Carman admitted, "Plus...I wanted to be alone...with you...I didn't think you'd...uh bring me _here_."

"What's wrong with here?" Cartman asked, "I love Raisin's! It's the best place in the whole wide world! One time Kyle brought Stan here and I came too, and they had the best food ever!"

Carman giggled, "So...the food really is good?"

"Hell yes!" Cartman cried. He smiled.

"Uh...Eric? Can I ask you um, something?" Carman asked tentatively.

"What?"

"Are we...you know, going out?"

"If you want to."

"Would you...?"

"Sure."

Carman smiled and gave Cartman a huge hug. He hugged her back.

"Can we go inside now? I'm fucking starved," Cartman told her.

Carman smiled at him again, "In a minute...there's something else I gotta ask you."

"Hurry it up!" Cartman cried impatiently.

"Have you ever had a girl friend before? Well...Kyle and Stan already told me you never had...but..."

"No...no one's ever liked me...well Wendy did once before, but I guess she still liked Stan all along. I don't why she likes Stan...but...I don't know..." Cartman trailed off but paused and then continued, "I've never liked anyone like...this before...so..."

Carman hugged him again, "It's okay Eric...neither have I..." she said gently.

Cartman looked surprised, "Serioushly?"

"Seriously," Carman nodded.

"Whoa...Sweeeeeeeeet..."

"Huh?"

"Well...I'm the first guy that's ever gone out with you! That's pretty damn sweet to me!" Cartman exclaimed.

Carman smiled and took his hand, "Wanna go back to Raisin's? I would kill for some curly fries."

"I would kill for the whole damn menu!" Cartman said and they went back inside and sat down. The food had already arrived, plates of cheese burgers, fries of all kinds, pizza, and chicken. Also sitting at the table was Miada and two other Raisin's girls, one of them was even talking and sitting next to Butters!

"Like, Cartman and Carman, these are my two closet friends," Miada introduced, "Lambrigini and Hummer!"

"Hi!" greeted Lambrigini and Hummer, both smiling and waving.

"Hi," replied Carman then she turned to Cartman and whispered, "And all this time I thought Butters was gay."

"Yeah," Cartman replied, as he took a big bite of fried chicken and devoured his whole plate.

Carman smiled at him. She was so glad they were finally going out.

A/N: Well that's it for chapter 1 of my new series! Hope y'all liked! So please review if you have any comments, suggestions, whatev. Email me if you have any ideas for the new series. Hope you all like what's coming next in the series, more great stuff that I hope y'all will love. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.

Much love, from Cartman's Baby 3


End file.
